Toque de Queda
by Black Kymera
Summary: Draco recorre los pasillos en su ronda como prefecto y descubre alguien siguiéndolo. Historia en primera persona centrándose en los sentimientos de Draco y en los de Ron. DracoxRon, slash. Ahora con un toque del POV de Harry.
1. Capítulo 1

---------- 

**Capítulo 1**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Nuevamente mi mente haciéndome la tangente para otras cosas y no se pone a trabajar en lo que quiero. Espero que disfruten este trabajo pues es mi primera experiencia con la primera persona. En especial cuando son los pensamientos de Draco.

----------

Hace días que siento su mirada siguiéndome cuando piensa que no estoy al tanto, pero cada vez que posa esos ojos azules en mi puedo sentir un estremecimiento desde mi nuca hasta la base de mi espalda. ¿Qué demonios le pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso su famoso amigo y la estúpida sangre sucia no pueden entretenerlo lo suficiente? Sé que no le agrado y me complace grandemente saberlo. Me deleito cada vez que su rostro pecoso me mira con ganas de estrangularme, me da placer cada vez que mi sadística sonrisa lo hace enrojecer de la furia.

Hoy fue un día muy bueno. Gracias a lo imposible que es que te controles cuando te hablo Snape dedujo más puntos que de costumbre. Eso me ha puesto de un humor increíble. Lo único capaz de manchar mi felicidad en estos momentos sería descubrir que Pansy se ha vuelto a colar en mi dormitorio. Vaya que es insistente.

Ahora sentados en el comedor arreglo mis cabellos para que los mechones no caigan en mi rostro o en mi comida mientras escucho con una oreja lo que dicen mis compañeros y con la otra intento escuchar lo que se habla en la mesa de Gryfindor, especialmente lo que Potter o cualquier miembro del Trío Dorado esté conversando. Generalmente son estúpideces de ignorantes. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de una sangre sucia y un media sangre como Potter? Tú sin embargo parecieras hacerte el tonto. Sé que eres un sangre pura, pobre sí, pero sangre pura al fin. Medio emparentados gracias a la línea de mi madre. La de los Malfoy nunca se podría haber teñido con uno de ustedes pero la de los Black era de esperarse.

Me sorprende que muy pocas veces los corrijas en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso eres tan tonto como para aceptar la ignorancia de tus compañeros respecto al mundo mágico? Aunque debo aceptar que la sangre sucia se preocupa por mantenerse al tanto, mucho más que el supuesto Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Patético. Finalmente me dedico a comer. No es hasta tarde en la noche, mientras estoy haciendo mis rondas como prefecto que siento una presencia siguiéndome. Ya sé que eres tú, ¿acaso pensabas que nunca iba a notarlo? Patético.

Puedo sentir cada paso tuyo tras los mios, cada respiración contenida intentando hacerte invisible a mis sentidos, pero eres torpe incluso en eso. Nunca hubieras tenido madera para ser un Slytherin por más sangre pura que poseyeras. Dejo escapar un resoplido arrogante que hace que te detengas temeroso de ser descubierto pero continúo caminando, por lo que vuelves a seguirme.

Casi estoy al final de mi ronda, cuando voltée para regresar tendré que pasar a tu lado y sabré exactamente dónde te escondes y dónde me esperas para verme pasar. Patético.

Me detengo unos segundos en el punto donde debo voltear sólo para darte tiempo a esconderte y cuando lo hago sonrío levemente. Hoy te has escondido tras la puerta de un aula vacía. No es hasta que me acerco con pasos lentos que puedo sentir que hay algo mal. Tu respiración suena agitada, como si fuera a descubrirte. Sabes que nunca lo hago, ¿por qué hoy sería diferente? A menos que estés pensando hacer algo. Mi mano va de inmediato a mi varita bajo mis ropas y mi rostro se endurece con determinación. Sería un tonto si te subestimara, para tanta ignorancia tienes un cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominarme. Creciste mucho durante las vacaciones. ¿No se supone que juegas como guardián de los aros? Cualquiera diría que estuviste practicando con una quaffle y una de las paletas de madera el puesto de bateador.

Mis botas resuenan secamente sobre la piedra del pasillo mientras me acerco y vuelvo a escuchar tu respiración agitada. Tienes miedo, ¿pero de qué? Supongo que en unos momentos lo sabré. Me pregunto si esperarás a que pase y me atacarás por la espalda o serás todo lo Gryffindor que puedes ser y saldrás a mi encuentro con todo ese estúpido valor del que siempre alardean tú y tus amigos.

Abro los ojos haciéndome el sorprendido cuando sales a mi encuentro e intento suprimir la sonrisa que se forma en mis labios. Parece que al fin tendré una buena excusa para humillarte.

"¿Weasley?" Digo fingiendo sorpresa. Tú sólo me apuntas con la varita y estoy por levantar la mía cuando tus labios pronuncian una maldición imperdonable que me hace curvar las cejas con curiosidad. Por unos instantes no sé realmente cómo reaccionar. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tendrías las suficientes agallas como para atreverte a lanzarme esa clase de hechizo oscuro? Te veo temblar mientras mantienes la varita en alto, seguramente mueres por saber si tu hechizo funcionó. Es entonces que mi mente extiende frente a mis ojos un plan que te hará sentirte doblemente humillado. Fingiré, sí, fingiré que tu hechizo ha resultado y veré cuáles son tus deseos reales hacia mi persona. Veré de primera mano cuánto en realidad deseas humillarme. Porque un Imperius sólo puede usarse para manipular o humillar y no creo que tengas la suficiente malicia como para intentar manipularme por mucho tiempo.

Pongo mis ojos casi en blanco para luego liberar mi rostro de toda expresión y dejo caer mis manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y espero impaciente tu primera orden.

"¿Malfoy?" Tu voz tiembla de miedo y de aprehensión pero no me muevo ni un centímetro, aún no me has ordenado nada. Te acercas y pasas una mano frente a mis ojos que no parpadean. No sé cómo puedes pensar realmente que me tienes bajo la maldición y me da más trabajo controlarme por tu ignorancia que fingir una maldición que nunca has visto. Quizás no pueda resistirme cuando mi padre la usa, pero tú... simplemente careces de la crueldad suficiente como para hacerla efectiva. "Sígueme." Susurras muy bajo y comienzo a caminar en tu dirección como un autómata. Si Blaise me viera ahora seguramente se arrastraría por las mazmorras riéndose. Entras a un aula y te sigo, enciendes las antorchas que iluminan el lugar y me indicas con una mano que me pare alfrente. No me muevo, no has dado una orden verbal, eres tan tonto que lo has olvidado o quizás es sólo el nerviosismo que te oprime. Porque estás tan nervioso que tiemblas como las hojas de verano cuando la brisa sopla contra ellas.

Finalmente das la orden verbalmente y me paro frente a tí. De un momento a otro espero que comiences a dar órdenes tontas para que haga el gracioso frente a ti y no me decepcionas. Salto un poco, me toco la nariz, me señalo los ojos, saco la lengua, hago la figura cuatro... no tienes mucha imaginación. Lo hago todo sin chistar y espero ver tu sonrisa de satisfacción pero no llega. Sigues tan nervioso que no puedes disfrutar el espectáculo, o eso imagino. No tiene sentido la broma si no puedes siquiera disfrutarla. Es tu última orden la que me hace abrir los ojos a tus verdaderas intenciones.

"Malfoy, quítate la capa." Susurras con enormes ojos azules. Hipócrita, ¿cómo puedes seguir nervioso si toda esta treta era para verme desnudo? Esta no es el tipo de broma que hace un inocente. Sin embargo y controlando mis impulsos me quito la capa. Así como lo espero me ordenas quitarme la camisa. Intento controlarme nuevamente, quiero ver cuán bajo puedes llegar. Tener que utilizar un hechizo oscuro para obtener este tipo de satisfacción morbosa.

Sé que mi piel reluce pálida bajo la luz de las antorchas y tus ojos recorren mi torso desnudo, húmedos y agitados, devorando cada pedazo de piel o eso me pareciera. Casi me descubro cuando te escucho dar un prolongado suspiro de alivio, mis ojos casi me delatan al mostrarse curiosos. Por suerte no me miras a la cara, sólo miras una parte de mi cuerpo que no puedo imaginar porque no me atrevo a mover mis ojos nuevamente.

Extiendes una mano tembloroso y puedo sentir tus dedos fríos sobre mi brazo. Es entonces que te escucho hablar, susurrar con voz trémula. "Por Merlín, gracias, gracias..." Y de pronto todo tu cuerpo se abalanza sobre el mio y trato de mantenerme lo más firme posible. ¿Qué demonios haces? Me pregunto algo asustado. Tus brazos me sujetan con fuerza y me siento aprisionado casi sin respiración. Has escondido tu rostro en mi hombro y tiemblas mucho más que antes. Tiemblas y te estremeces y de pronto escucho el más leve de los sollozos. ¿Por qué lloras? No puedo entenderte.

Por unos momentos creo que ha sido mi imaginación pero de pronto siento en mi hombro una cálida gota y sé por el calor de tu rostro que estás llorando a lágrima viva aunque sólo escapen uno que otro sollozo. Lo sé porque tu pecho se estremece espasmódicamente con cada respiración que intentas tomar.

Apenas puedo mantenerme quieto porque te apoyas en mi cuerpo y pesas mucho más de lo que imaginaba, debes ser todo músculos y yo apenas soy un suave arco de gracia y elegancia intentando sostener tu cuerpo tosco y brusco.

Pasan minutos eternos y tu llanto disminuye hasta que finalmente me dejas ir. Siento la humedad en mi hombro y tú también la notas, por lo que tomas el borde de tu capa y secas el hombro que te ha servido de pañuelo con delicadeza. "Lo siento." Susurras y tu rostro está en mi línea de visión. Estás todo rojo, tus ojos azules aún bañados en lágrimas sin embargo una brevísima sonrisa adorna tus labios. Luego pareces controlarte y pasas el dorso de tu mano por tus ojos intentando secarlos.

Sigues temblando, creo que ahora es peor y quisiera entender qué es lo que está sucediendo pero apenas hablas. Tan hablador que eres para otras cosas, comadreja, ¿por qué rayos no dices nada ahora?

Extiendes tu mano hacia mi rostro y acaricias la curva de mi mejilla tan suavemente que apenas lo siento. "Es bueno saber que aún no eres uno de ellos." Susurras con la voz aún quebrada por lo mucho que intentaste controlar tu llanto mientras estabas sobre mi hombro. ¿Así que estás contento? ¿Eso era lo único que querías saber? ¿Por qué te preocupaba que fuera o no uno de ellos? Ahora sé que lo que buscabas era la marca sobre mi brazo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que mi orgullo me permitirá postrarme ante un media sangre?

Mucho antes de que pueda intentar analizar tus razones para comprobar lo que parecía carcomerte me ordenas ponerme la ropa. Esta vez me resisto, tengo demasiadas dudas... demasiadas preguntas, no puedes despedirme simplemente así como si nada. Quiero saber y quiero saber ahora...

"¿Malfoy?" El temor ha vuelto a tu voz, eso me parece bien. Y el temblor ha regresado triplicado. Eso es perfecto porque ahora sabrás exactamente lo que sí puede hacer un Malfoy. Levanto mi varita y susurro entre dientes el hechizo como el siseo de una serpiente enojada.

"Imperius." Esta vez el hechizo sí funciona, lo sé porque lo he practicado, he estado bajo su dominio varias veces hasta poder rechazarlo finalmente. Que el estúpido de Potter pudiera hacerlo de buenas a primeras no significa que todos tengan su habilidad, para algo tenía que servir el supuesto niño que nos salvaría de las garras de la serpiente desfigurada del Lord. "Entrégame tu varita." Le ordeno con frialdad y sin remordimiento alguno la tomo de tus manos que me la ofrecen traicionándote. Luego te ordeno que te acerques lo que haces sin problema ya que has dejado de temblar desde el momento mismo en que te puse la maldición.

"Quiero saber de inmediato por qué razón intentaste usar una maldición oscura conmigo?" Preguntó algo enojado pero pronto recuerdo que la maldición del imperius no funciona de la misma forma que el veritaserum. No es para obtener respuestas, sino resultados. No hay forma de que puedas decirme algo que específicamente no te he ordenado. Puedo ordenarte qué decir pero no puedo hacerte pensar por ti mismo para que me respondas. Quisiera gritar frustrado y con algo de enojo me pongo mi camisa y mi capa. "Finite Incantatum." Masculló y te veo parpadear varias veces confundido. Las lágrimas vuelven a tus ojos azules, sabes lo que ha sucedido, el temblor regresa nuevamente pero esta vez sólo miras al suelo del aula.

"Lo siento." Susurras quebrantado. ¿Cuán tonto puedes llegar a ser? No quiero excusas, quiero respuestas.

"¿Por qué?" No quieres responderme, no quieres siquiera mirarme y estoy a punto de perder la paciencia. "Si no lo dices volveré a echarte la maldición del imperius." Te sobresaltas levemente por el tono de mi voz pero aparte de eso no obtengo ninguna reacción. "Me lo debes, Weasley. Me lo debes por intentar utilizar la maldición conmigo. Así que díme por qué."

"Por que..." Espero impaciente, apenas susurras inteligiblemente. Me acerco a sabiendas de que mi cercanía te pone aún más nervioso.

"Dímelo." Susurro muy cerca de tu boca. Te sobresaltas, no te habías dado cuenta de que me había movido otro poco. Mi mano se acerca a tu rostro sin consultarme y levanto un poco tu barbilla para que tus ojos azules me miren. Esos ojos azules tan insignificantes durante el día son hermosos cuando están cuajados de lágrimas. Perfectos. Te veo tomar aire y esos desteñidos zafiros se llenan de valor, ahora puedo ver en ellos el momento exacto en que tiras todo por la borda y decides que no te importa cuál podría ser mi reacción.

"Te amo."

Las palabras resuenan irreales en mis oídos y sé que en estos momentos mi expresión debe valer una fortuna. Son tus estremecimientos los que me sacan de la inercia que me han causado tus palabras. ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?

"No me importa si te burlas, pero tenía que saber que todavía no les pertenecía... que aún tenía..." No te atreves a ofrecerme tus esperanzas por lo que callas y dejas la frase a mitad pero yo la he entendido. Queriás tener la oportunidad de convencerme de no unirme a ellos.

"¿Estás satisfecho con lo que encontraste?" Pregunto con calma y asientes tímidamente. De pronto mis ojos te ven bajo otra luz que antes ni siquiera había pasado por mi cabeza. Ahora entiendo las miradas... las silenciosas persecuciones. "¿Crees que eres digno de amarme? Soy un Malfoy." Te dijo con serenidad y en tus ojos hay dolor como nunca he visto. Dolor porque sabes que serás rechazado, porque sabes que no me llegas ni a los tobillos y que nunca me envolvería con alguien tan bajo como tú. ¿Acaso no es lo que todos piensan?

"Me basta con lo que sé." Respondes evitando mi mirada una vez más. Patético, sí, así como tierno e inocente. ¿Qué más podría pedir para mi? Un juguete nuevo para mis juegos, para mi crueldad. Estaría loco si te rechazara ahora.

"¿Y si quiero probar?" Pregunto con toda la doble intención. Sé que me has entendido porque veo cómo se enrojecen tus mejillas por la verguenza. Perfecto.

"Sólo tienes que pedírmelo." El susurro trémulo de tus labios es toda la confirmación que necesito en estos momentos.

"Quiero probarte ahora." Asientes tontamente y esperas mi próximo movimiento. Quiero reír, quiero gritar. Estás a mi merced, qué maravilloso obsequio de tu parte. Me humedezco los labios y te tomo del cuello de la túnica para bajarte a mi altura y besarte, sintiendo cómo mi cabeza se emborracha al saber que tengo el poder para dominarte, para que obedezcas mis deseos y mis caprichos.

Cuando termino de besarte puedo ver que tienes los ojos cerrados y que tus labios están rojos y húmedos. Me siento satisfecho pero aún quiero probar cuán dispuesto estás a seguirme, cuán profundo es tu deseo porque conociendo la extensión de tus sentimientos sabré cuánto puedo manipularte y hasta qué punto.

Aún no abres los ojos y ya estoy desabrochándote la capa, sacándote la camisa. Arqueo mis cejas con curiosidad, esta no es tu ropa usual. ¿Es nueva? No tiene agujeros ni tiene la apariencia de las ropas de segunda mano que suelen usar tú y Potter. Te la comienzo a sacar con algo más de cuidado, al cabo que se te ve mejor. ¿La usaste sólo porque ibas a seguirme? Qué considerado. Finalmente has abierto los ojos y te ves tan asustado que es perfecto porque me siento en el cielo de los predadores, a punto de hundir mis garras en la más tierna de las presas. Ante mi insistencia levantas los brazos y tu torso queda completamente desnudo.

Siempre pensé que serías tan pálido y ahora resulta que durante el verano estuviste tomando el sol porque tu pecho y tus brazos tienen un leve tono bronce que oculta tus pecas. Paso mis manos por esa piel besada por el sol, bajando por tu vientre endurecido no sólo por el ejercicio sino por lo tenso que estás. "¿Primera vez?" Te susurro con una sonrisa cargada de malicia y expectación. Tu sonrojo me responde mucho antes que tu boca. Te tomo del borde del pantalón y te halo hacia el escritorio en el frente del aula. Por primera vez observo el lugar, debe ser uno de los salones de tercer año y está limpio, eso es suficiente por el momento. Te hago reclinar en el mueble de madera y te sujetas del borde con tanta fuerza que podrías romper la madera si no te relajas pronto. Tu pecho sube y baja en movimientos repentinos, como si necesitaras respirar pero se te hiciera muy dificil. Ah, es perfecto, esta imagen me la tengo que memorizar para la posteridad. Ronald Weasley a punto de perder su virginidad, a punto de ser sacrificado sobre el altar de mis deseos y placeres.

"¿Draco?" Susurras cuando la mirada que te doy te pone aún más nervioso.

"Voy a hacerte mio, Weasley. Esta es tu última oportunidad para negarte. ¿Quieres hacer esto o no?" Te advierto con seriedad y miras al suelo pero te hago levantar el rostro porque no quiero que luego vayas diciendo por ahí a tus amigos que te obligué a esto. No, eso no es lo que quiero. Si voy a tomar lo que me ofreces necesito que sea por tu voluntad, de otra forma no daría gracia que te lo sacara en cara frente a todos. "Dílo." Presiono antes que te arrepientas.

"Sí, quiero." Susurras con un poco de ese valor que te caracteriza. Me pregunto cuántas veces al día lo usas antes de analisar realmente lo que estás a punto de hacer. Sé que eres buen estratega porque me han comentado cuán bueno eres en el ajedrez, ¿por qué no puedes aplicar ese conocimiento a tu vida, serías increíblemente respetado y temido, como yo.

"Bien. Entonces relájate un poco." Murmuro intentando dejar fuera de mi tono todo el deseo que siento en estos momentos mientras comienzo a desabrochar tus pantalones.

Lo que estoy por hacerte lo voy a recordar toda mi vida. No porque seas el primero o vayas a ser el último, sino porque eres tú. No lo admitiría jamás en voz alta pero me provocas y me haces sentir en una sola mirada más intensamente que todas mis noches de aventura juntas. Realmente no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello, sólo quiero disfrutar este momento al máximo porque quizás no haya una segunda vez. Después de esto no sé si volveré a tenerte porque no suelo estar dos veces con la misma persona, pero si esta insipiente prueba me hace sentir de esta forma creo que podría hacer una excepción contigo. Al final no significas nada para mí.

----------

Dos horas más tarde te veo escurrirte tras el retrato de esa horrible mujer que guarda la entrada de Gryffindor. Ella me mira con ojos adormilados y no dice nada, está molesta porque la has levantado de su sueño. Me vuelvo hacia las mazmorras con el sabor de tus labios en mi boca y con cada nervio de mi cuerpo cantando de satisfacción. Creo que guardaré un próximo encuentro para una ocasión especial. El vino agradable no se bebe todos los días o al menos eso me digo. Justo ahora me siento tan complacido que no me importa lo tarde que es ni que seas un Gryffindor o un pobretón. Mañana me encargaré que sepas cuán complacido estoy, así te tendré seguro para cuando se presente la oportunidad adecuada.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 2

---------- 

**Capítulo 2**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Rosy** - Gracias por animarte a dejarme comentario. Como ves aquí dejo el próximo capítulo. Ha sido un tanto dificil por la primera persona y espero mantenerla bien. Sí, Ron es tan tierno... es así como me gusta describirlo, es que no puedo verlo como un personaje tan cerrado como lo pintan por ahí. Para mí Ron tiene mucho sentimiento y Draco sólo actúa según lo han criado.

**Kimaira** - Así es, es la primera vez que me arriesgo a trabajar los personajes de esta forma. Es algo agotador porque estoy acostumbrada de la otra forma y se me safa a cada rato la tercera persona omniciente. Aquí te dejo el segundo capítulo a ver si te gusta igual.

Muchas gracias y se me cuidan mucho.

----------

Me siento tan nervioso que no sé cómo he podido llegar hasta la mesa para tomar el desayuno. Harry no se ha dado cuenta de nada, Hermione no se preocupa demasiado, hace tiempo que me han visto así y piensan que es por los exámenes que al final de este año tendremos que tomar. Tengo que caminar lento por lo que pasó anoche pero no me importa, fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Siempre pensé que me tratarías como menos que escoria, tantos años despreciándome publicamente que ya no tenía esperanzas de nada pero anoche... fuiste muy paciente. Eso me sorprendió tanto que todavía sigo pensando que fue un sueño.

Y ahora que entro al Gran Comedor no me atrevo a lentar los ojos del suelo porque no quiero saber si ahora me desprecias más. Me siento a la mesa y tomo un plato para servirme algo de desayuno. Hoy no tengo tanta hambre como de costumbre, si Ma se enterara seguramente me llevaría una buena reprimenda, en casa el desayuno es importante porque el trabajo físico lo requiere. El lema de Pa es que mientras menos dependamos de la magia mejor podremos defendernos si llegamos a perder nuestras varitas.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme profundamente al sentirme incómodo en la silla y casi me atraganto con el panecillo que me echado a la boca. Me siento estúpido y cuando logro tragar vuelvo y me echo otro pedazo pero esta vez lo mastico hasta que se me hace agua en la boca. Qué asco, pero igual trago, creo que será mejor que coma otra cosa o no coma nada. Después de jugar con la comida y de hacerme el interesado en las conversaciones de los demás me atrevo a echar un leve vistazo hacia la mesa donde sé que debes estar sentado.

Busco tu cabello rubio entre los demás y por entre el pelo que me cae en la frente por tener la cabeza aún baja puedo ver un pedacito de ti. Demonios sangrientos, cualquiera diría que sabes que te estoy mirando justo ahora porque te has volteado lentamente hacia mí. Quiero mirar mi plato de nuevo pero no puedo, estás serio y tienes la cuchara en la mano. ¿Cómo puedes estar comiendo postre tan temprano en la mañana? Natilla de fresas, lo sé porque aquí también tenemos un plato para echarle por encima al bizcocho de almendras. Pero tú te la estás comiendo sola. Hundes la cuchara en la copa de natilla y sin dejar de mirarme te la llevas a la boca y pasas tu lengua por toda la cuchara hasta dejarla limpia. Siento el calor de la verguenza asfixiarme y me lanzas un beso y una guiñada. Bajo la vista de inmediato pero no puedo dejar de escuchar tu risa cristalina. Tan bastardo como siempre. Lo malo es que no sé si te estás burlando o estás coqueteando conmigo. De igual forma me abochorna tu actitud más cuando aún puedo sentir esa misma lengua recorriéndome los labios... y otras partes.

Dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa a ver si con el golpe puedo detener mi tonta imaginación pero sólo logro atraer la atención de Hermione. "Tengo dolor de cabeza." Respondo enrojeciéndome más por el doble significado. Cuando este día termine creo que me habré convertido en la antorcha viviente.

Por suerte lo que queda del día pasa con los inconvenientes de todos los días, Snape quitándonos puntos, MacGonagall devolviéndolos. Harry atrayendo problemas, Hermione repartiendo tarea. Para cuando el día termina estoy tanto o más nervioso que en la mañana. No dijiste nada de que volveríamos a vernos, tampoco me dijiste si podía volver a buscarte. Yo quisiera verte aunque fuera unos instantes y calmar los nervios un poco ya que no creo poder someterme tan pronto a tu forma de... ¿amar? No creo que me ames, sé que sólo aprovechaste lo conveniente del momento y que no estaba pensando con claridad cuando me descubriste.

Era más verguenza que otra cosa, miedo, terror. Porque me habías descubierto... porque ahora sabes lo que siento por ti.

Me escurro hacia el baño de prefectos, al más desolado de todos, a estas horas nadie viene aquí, de hecho, ni siquiera de día vienen aquí. Es el que tiene el cuadro de la sirena donde Harry vino a descubrir el secreto de aquel huevo dorado. Me siento con las piernas cruzadas en el borde de la pequeña piscina y observo el agua para tranquilizarme. Es mi versión del lago pero no tengo que ir hasta allá a estas horas para conseguir el mismo efecto que este lugar tiene sobre mí.

Es increíble cómo todavía puedo sentir tu boca sobre la mía. ¿Será posible? Me llevo los dedos a los labios con lentitud imaginando que son tus labios. Apenas puedo comprender lo que sucedió ayer... no pensé que fuera a ser así... tan perfecto. Poco a poco me acomodo en el suelo de piedra hasta quedar sobre mi espalda y cierro los ojos intentando recordar todo lo que hicimos. Intentando reproducir en mi piel todo lo que sentí.

Es delicioso.

¿Cómo podría explicarles a Hermione y a Harry lo que siento? Seguramente pensarían que estoy demente. Pero esto es pura dicha... ¿será amor? No estoy seguro, pero no quiero bajar de esta nube.

Mis manos descansan sobre mi vientre mientras mis rodillas están dobladas y levemente separadas. No me atrevo a tocarme donde me tocaste, me da verguenza, pero imagino que vuelves a tocarme. Es algo tortuoso porque no es real, pero es algo. Me conformo con eso, siempre me he conformado con poco.

Se siente tan bien aquí que me parece que esperaré hasta que pase el toque de queda para regresar a la torre, al cabo que soy prefecto, nadie puede regañarme por estar fuera a destiempo. Además esta noche no te toca hacer ronda así que no tengo nada más que hacer por lo que paso casi una hora en esa posición, imaginando... soñando.

"¿Recordando?" Abro los ojos asustado y me encuentro con los tuyos color acero que me miran desde arriba. Demonios sangrientos, ¿cómo has llegado tan cerca sin que yo me dé cuenta? Te observo totalmente perturbado, tú como siempre conservas tu calma. Finalmente me doy cuenta de que estás descalzo. ¡Con razón! Luego veo tu cruel sonrisa y todos mis peores temores regresan. Quizás estás aquí para decirme que fue sólo un buen rato pero que no soy suficiente para ti. He escuchado esas palabras tantas veces.

Dejas caer tus zapatos al suelo y te acercas un poco más mientras yo no me atrevo a moverme con tal de no apresurar la catástrofe. Cuando veo que te acercas hasta quedar justo en la línea de visión que pasa por entre mis piernas abiertas me sonrojo levemente y mi respiración se acelera. Me miras con tanta intensidad que quisiera escurrirme con toda mi humanidad hasta quedar escondido de ti, se me hace tan dificil mirarte que tengo que voltear levemente el rostro por lo que no veo cuando te arrodillas y pones tus manos a cada lado de mi pecho.

Doy un repentino salto cuando tu peso se posa sobre mi pecho, mi vientre... mi sexo, ahora sí que te miro y tú sonríes coquetamente. "¿Te asusté?" Preguntas con ironía pero yo no puedo reprochártelo, se supone que ya tuvimos intimidad y yo como un tonto asustado aún no puedo manejar la magnitud de lo que me causas.

"Dime en qué estabas pensando." Preguntas aún cuando sé que sabes en qué estaba pensando. Eres tan arrogante.

"En ti." Y yo no hago más que inflarte el orgullo.

"¿En serio?" Susurras sobre mi cuello y me estremesco. Te levantas un poco y sacas mis manos de donde las tenías pilladas y las pones alrededor de tu cintura mientras que todo ese movimiento lo siento deliciosamente sobre mis caderas. Cierro los ojos y con timidez aseguro mis brazos donde los has puesto. Supongo entonces que la desilusión tardará un poco en llegar. No sé por qué eso me da un poco de esperanza. Quizás... quizás podría demostrarte que valgo la pena aunque sea para mantenerme cerca. "Vuelve a pensar en mí."

Abro levemente los ojos y te observo para estar seguro de que no te burlas de mí. Finalmente asiento quedamente y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos pero es muy dificil intentar imaginarte cuando te siento sobre mí. De todas formas lo hago porque quiero complacerte. Tu sola presencia me absorbe la necesidad de rebelarme y me deja a merced de tu voluntad. ¿Es así como se siente el amor?

Relajo mis piernas que estaban tensas e imagino tus manos nuevamente sobre mi cuerpo y tu boca sobre la mía. Mi garganta traga sin necesidad sólo porque puedo sentir tu cálido aliento sobre ella. ¿Sabes si es posible sentirse satisfecho con sólo abrazar a alguien? Yo me siento satisfecho. Tu orden se diluye en el bienestar que me causa el simplemente tenerte aquí sobre mi pecho, lo siento, soy así de simple. Lo único de lo que soy consciente es que mis manos se han movido de tu cintura a tu espalda para pegarte más a mí y de que el corazón me duele deliciosamente.

Vuelvo a las nubes cuando siento tus labios sobre los mios. No me tratas de dominar, es una sensación suave, como si estuvieras robándome besos mientras duermo y así pasamos lo que me parecen horas hasta que me haces abrir los ojos. "Es tarde." Me dices y yo asiento. Cuando te levantas de encima de mi es una pérdida. Extiendes tu brazo y yo lo tomo sin siquiera pensarlo. Ya de pie te sigo con pasos lentos, esperando a que te pongas los zapatos y luego caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Nuevamente he olvidado preguntarte si nos volveremos a ver pero la verdad no quiero asfixiarte con mi presencia no sea que te canses de mi demasiado pronto. No te retiras hasta que la mujer gorda me deja pasar al interior. Dando un pesado suspiro subo las escaleras y llego a mi habitación. Haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a los demás llego hasta mi cama y por costumbre le echo un ojo a Harry. Me sorprende verlo intranquilo y me acerco de inmediato para despertarlo. "¿Harry?" Luego de algunos intentos despierta y me mira con ojos nublados, ciegos como son.

"¿Ron?"

"Sí, compañero. Estabas inquieto." Susurro cuando veo esos ojos verdes enormes algo asustados.

"Va a hacer algo." Susurra Harry y noto el temblor de sus labios. Harry es así, puede estar muerto del miedo pero nunca nadie se enteraría porque su cuerpo no sabe demostrarlo. Es como tú que no sabes demostrar el amor. Sin preguntarle nada más me deslizo bajo sus sábanas y lo abrazo. De inmediato se acurruca y esconde la frente en mi pecho. Suelo hacer esto cada vez que sus pesadillas son demasiado tormentosas como para dejarlo dormir sin embargo hoy soy yo quien quiere el contacto. Aún me siento en la nube en la que me tenías.

"Ron..."

"¿Sí?"

"Estabas con alguien." Me dice sonriente, olvidando que segundos atrás había estado teniendo visiones acerca del Lord. Asiento, ¿para qué mentirle? Todos los adultos que conoce suelen mentirle y ocultarle la verdad.

"Es un chico." Me dice sin preámbulos y abro los ojos como un tonto. "¡Lo sabía!" Exclama quedamente. "Lo supe por el perfume, ninguna chica podría oler así." Ruedo los ojos.

"Sí, es un chico." Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que pienso que está durmiéndose nuevamente pero me equivoco, debí suponer que no se quedaría satisfecho con media respuesta.

"¿Quién es?"

"Harry." Gimo patéticamente intentando escapar a la pregunta pero su mirada sigue fija en la mia. Hay pocas cosas a las que no puedo resistirme, los sermones de Hermione y la mirada fija de Harry. "No te va a gustar." Mascullo mientras me acomodo un poco más sobre la almohada.

"No se puede escoger de quién te enamoras."

"No dije que estuviera enamorado." Chillo sin mucha convicción. "Si estuviera enamorado de alguien que no te gustara... ¿a quién odiarías tanto que no podrías soportarlo?" Le pregunto dándole una pista de quién podría ser.

"Voldemort." Demonios sangrientos, ¿por qué me tiene que salir con ese nombre? Me pregunto espantado de que pueda decirlo con tanta naturalidad.

"¡Harry!"

"Está bien... lo siento. Creo que no me importaría mucho quien quiera que fuera. No odio a nadie. Me toca salvarlos de Voldemort, ¿recuerdas? Sería más dificil si odiara a los que intento salvar." Suspira cansado y se mete bajo las mantas. "Además... no voy a dejar de ser tu compañero sólo porque te has enamorado de un arrogante bastardo purasangre como Malfoy."

"¿Lo sabías?"

"Lo imaginé en cuanto dijiste que no me iba a gustar."

"Mejor duérmete, te estás pasando de pesado." Exclamo con una sonrisa, golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro haciendo que saque su cabeza de donde la tiene metida. Me sonríe de esa forma semi maliciosa que lo delata como un Slytherin y finalmente se decide a dormir. Doy un enorme bostezo, me siento exhausto y cierro los ojos para dejarme ir tranquilamente al sueño.

----------

Después de esa noche no me siento tan mal por mis sentimientos. Digo... si Harry puede aceptarlos entonces no me importa nadie más. Lo que veo dificil es que me correspondas como me gustaría. Hasta ahora me has permitido abrazarte y besarte siempre y cuando estés satisfecho de un contacto más íntimo. De todos modos sigo caminando de puntas alrededor tuyo, no sea que te canses de mí.

Muy a mi pesar he descubierto que te adoro, que quisiera pasar cada minuto de mi existencia atado a tus dedos. Por Merlín, estoy perdiendo la razón. Tus ojos metálicos me tienen sin voluntad.

Esta noche me has pedido que me presente al aula. Vas a tener tu ronda y quieres que te espere allí cuando la termines. He pasado todo el día nervioso, ansioso, feliz y deprimido, todo a la vez por eso cuando llego al aula estoy hecho un tonto que apenas sabe balbucear su nombre. Seguramente a estas alturas piensas que soy un estúpido morónico descerebrado y yo te daría toda la razón. Pero tú me vuelves todas esas cosas. No tengo control en cuanto a ti se refiere, nunca lo tuve ni lo tendré.

Me estremezco al sentir tus pasos a la puerta del aula y la abres como si fueras el dueño del lugar, me fascina eso. Te quitas tu capa y la doblas cuidadosamente para llamarme con un sólo dedo. Bastardo, te encanta humillarme con esos pequeños detalles que resaltan cuánto dominio tienes sobre mi. Yo obedezco, no hay testigos de cuán bajo puedo llegar por ti.

"He estado pensando en algo que me gustaría que hicieras por mí." Me susurras al oído cuando me tienes cerca. Yo me inclino un poco para escucharte mejor y comienzas a susurrarme cosas que me hacen enrojecer de pies a cabeza. Estoy seguro que pronto los ojos se me caerán al suelo de la sorpresa justo al lado de mi quijada. Me cierras la boca con la mano y sonríes con tanta malicia que tiemblo sin saber qué hacer. Tú simplemente te das la vuelta y sales del aula cerrando la puerta.

Y yo me quedo parado en el medio del aula como un perfecto idiota, de pronto me siento insensible e incapaz de negarte lo que me acabas de pedir aún cuando me duela el corazón de la humillación que siento.

Me quito la capa y la dejo caer al suelo, realmente no me importa en estos momentos nada. Me saco la camisa mientras siento que apenas respiro y sigo con mis pantalones, botas, medias y ropa interior. No siento que hace frío, especialmente el suelo, tan sólo recuerdo sacar mi ropa del medio por lo que recogo todo en un bulto y lo echo a una esquina. Luego hago lo que me dijiste que hiciera, voy y me siento en el escritorio, separo mis piernas y me inclino levemente hacia atrás.

Luego me acaricio febrilmente intentando obtener la excitación que me insinuaste que debería tener cuando regresaras. Nunca me había costado tanto trabajo y estoy a punto de lágrimas que me hacen jadear levemente cosa que me ayuda porque tal pareciera que sí estoy deseándote y no intentando contener mis estúpidos sentimientos de niñato.

Todo desaparece a mi alrededor cuando vuelves a entrar al aula. Tan obediente como me tienes dejo de acariciarme y pongo ambas manos en el escritorio para mostrarte... cuán ansioso estoy por complacerte... por humillarme para que te fijes en mí.

Mientras disfrutas de mi cuerpo vas destrozándome pedazo a pedazo el corazón. No quiero estar ahí pero tampoco quiero estar en otra parte. El dolor va creciendo en el centro de mi corazón, haciéndose enorme y frío. Me besas y apenas respondo, me siento como una víctima en shock post traumático, ese es el tipo de cosas que diría Hermione. Te detienes unos segundos y me observas con el rostro en concentración. De repente tu rostro parece enojado y comienzas a atacar mi cuerpo con algo más de violencia hasta que finalmente te separas de mi sumamente enojado. Tus ojos brillan de forma inusitada, debes estar encolerizado por mi aparente desinterés.

"¿Qué demonios te sucede?" Preguntas apenas conteniéndote. Siseas casi y me estremezco. ¿Es este el momento en que todo se viene abajo? Me pregunto sin poder evitar sentir que estoy acorralado por algo que aún no dices.

"Nada." Susurro con voz apenas audible. Termina con esto, sabía que al mínimo problema buscarías una razón para desentenderte de mí.

"Es Potter, ¿cierto?" Mis ojos se abren incrédulos. ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de Harry? Es... es estúpido, no que me atreva a decírtelo, simplemente es... es lo más ilógico y tonto que he escuchado. "¡Es él! Estás pensando en él." Exclamas furibundo haciéndome dar un brinco sobre el escritorio. Mi pecho comienza a temblar descontroladamente por la tensión, me duele.

"No... él no..."

"¿No tiene nada que ver? Te pasas todo el día tras sus pasos y no he visto que te moleste su cercanía."

"Pero somos compañeros..."

"Te alejarás de él o yo me alejaré de ti."

"Draco..."

"No, es definitivo. Quizás así aprendas a asignarle prioridades a tus relaciones." Me das una última mirada fulminante y te alejas, recoges tu capa para dirigirte a la puerta la cual azotas con furia.

Es como si la hubieras azotado dentro de mí. Duele tanto... que no puedo sentir nada ahora. Me quedo ahí sentado, completamente desnudo, sabiendo que si me bajo ahora del escritorio iré a dar al piso. Las lágrimas tontas de hacía un rato desaparecieron al infierno y no quieren bajar.

No sé cómo llegué a la torre de Gryffindor pero era bien pasado el toque de queda. Ni siquiera vi si la mujer gorda estaba enojada conmigo o no. Me deslicé a mi cama sin mirar la de Harry. Supuse que estaría dormido, soñando con el bien o el mal. Juro que esta ha sido la noche más larga de mi vida y creo que memoricé todas las piedras que pueden verse desde mi cama en el techo.

Pasé el día siguiente como un autómata. Harry ha intentado varias veces sacarme prenda de qué es lo que me sucede, si Hermione se da cuenta, que lo hará tan pronto saque las narices de ese libro, comenzará también a molestarme con la misma pregunta. Finalmente Harry se me acerca al oído lo suficiente como para susurrarme. "¿Pasó algo anoche?" Me pregunta controlando su rostro. Yo asiento de forma casi invisible y para mi alivio deja el asunto a un lado pero por debajo de la mesa siento su mano que toma la mía y la aprieta suavemente. Yo le devuelvo el apretón con más fuerza de la necesaria y sé que esta noche será él quien se deslice a mi cama para velar mi sueño.

Sé que me miras y me observas. Sé que esta es tu forma de decirme que las cosas entre ambos terminaron porque ambos sabemos que no me alejaré de Harry.

Y duele... tanto que no siento nada, sólo ese mudo romper de cristales.

¿Pero sabes algo? Ya me lo esperaba.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 3

- 

**Capítulo 3**

-

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Escila** - He estado pensando en fics de esa pareja que me propones pero por el momento esta seguirá siendo Draco/Ron. Y los yuri... uff... he leído algunos, especialmente Bondage Fairies, pero la verdad no creo animarme a un Yuri como tal. Sigo sin tenerle cariño a ese género, cosas mías supongo. Gracias de todas formas y supongo que este capítulo ya lo habrás ido a ver a Slasheaven que lo publiqué allá primero porque tuve problemas con la net.

**Seiji Sawamura** - Claro que le seguiré... ejem. Esta se supone que es una historia de máximo cuatro o cinco capítulos así que no tardaré mucho en dar el final. Gracias por dejarme comentario, se agradece un montón.

**Deckard **- Jejejee, yo también estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de fic... alguito violento y que al final tienen más sexo que amor. Gracias por subirme los ánimos y sip, esto todavía tiene tela para cortar, una poquitita más pero tiene.

**Mavitomo** - Muchas gracias por querer mi versión de Ron, casi siempre lo he visto de esta forma. Es imposible que exista alguien como pintan algunas a Ron... si fuera realmente así dudo que Harry continuara siendo su amigo. Por suerte conozco personas con caracter parecido y sé lo que es ver a alguien sin conocerlo y verlo desde adentro que no es lo mismo. Y pues... aquí está el próximo capítulo, como ya mencioné, tendrá un par de capítulos más, en los respectivos POV de cada uno y quizás una sorpresita final... quien sabe. Espero que te agrade este también aunque no es tan emocionante como los primeros dos.

-

Estoy tan enojado que ninguno de mis compañeros Slytherin se ha atrevido a hablarme. Hasta el profesor Snape parece tenerme respeto hoy porque ni siquiera me comenta lo buen alumno que soy para humillar a los Gryffindor durante la clase.

Mis ojos están fijos en tu rostro cada vez que estás presente pero no has vuelto a mirarme. Sé que te sientes miserable, no que eso sea un cambio radical en ti, siempre has sido miserable, como tu compañero. Incluso en mi mente pronuncio las palabras con veneno.

Pero lo que más me revienta de todo es que aunque sé que eres su perro faldero que lo sigue a todas partes me hiciste pensar y creer que serías bmi/b perro faldero. ¿No dijiste que me amabas¿No te humillaste hasta el suelo por complacerme? Ahora te lames las heridas a sus pies cuando deberías estarlo haciendo a los mios.

Sé que es estúpido sentir celos de esa forma, yo que tengo todos los perros falderos que se me antojan esperando por las migajas de mi mesa y de mi cama. Pero tú las comías con más devoción que los demás y yo te dejaba lamer mi mano como a ninguno...

Maldito desagradecido.

¿Crees que no he viso cómo Potter te está tratando de proteger¿De consolar? Estaba en lo correcto de lo que sospechaba de ambos. Estaba en lo correcto y me enloquece saber que me estabas viendo la cara. Seguramente Potter ya se te ha ofrecido antes. ¿Cómo pude pensar que eras inocente, ignorante, puro?

Doy un resoplido de desprecio en tu dirección y mi mirada recae sobre un Ravenclaw que me mira con ojos de borrego degollado. Sonrío con crueldad en su dirección y el muy estúpido me sonríe de vuelta. La víctima perfecta justo ahora. Sólo tengo que enviarle un recado.

Sentiría mucha más satisfacción si me vieras concertando la cita por lo que olvido el recado y decido esperar a que la clase termine para hacerlo personalmente y estar seguro de que me verás.

Me sorprende lo lento que pasa la clase ahora que tengo algo pendiente por hacer. Apenas se escucha la primera campanada que anuncia la hora me levanto con mis libros y salgo al pasillo. El Ravenclaw del cual no sé ni siquiera su puto nombre se me acerca algo cohibido. Al menos conoce su lugar. Lo detengo cuando pasa a mi lado y espero unos segundos hasta estar seguro que puedes verme. Le presto suficiente atención al tonto como para que quiera derretirse mientras le hablo, es más tonto que tú, puedo verlo en sus ojos porque se han llenado de estrellas y corazones.

Le doy el tiempo suficiente para que no se sienta demasiado especial y luego sepa reconocer las señales de que la relación estaba condenada desde un principio a ser tan sólo una noche más. Cuando se va me volteo a verte, estás de pie a una buena distancia de mi sin ser capaz de moverte y tus ojos azules están clavados en mí. ¿Sufres? Bien. Eso era lo que quería ver.

Bajas la cabeza y caminas con rapidez hasta pasarme de largo y casi me echo a reír de no haber sido por ese presentimiento de que alguien más me está observando. Volteo lentamente en dirección a la persona que me está provocando e imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir al tonto de _tu compañero_.

"¿Se te perdió algo, Potter?" Le pregunto enfrentándolo. Me gustaría ver que intentara defenderte confirmándome las sospechas que tengo de ustedes dos. Vámos, Potter, hazme el día.

Se me acerca con paso lento, casi cansado y me enderezo desafiante. Me mira por largo rato con esos ojos verde botella que tanto me hacen rabiar. "No... al que se le perdió fue a ti." Habla tan bajo... tan sereno... que no puedo contestarle y cuando me doy cuenta ya ha desaparecido de enfrente mio y corre tratando de alcanzarte. Te echa el brazo al hombro y te detienes levemente, pareciera que te dice algo y tú volteas a verme por sobre tu hombro. El también se voltea a verme. Me siento culpable y cruzo los brazos tratando de protegerme de esa culpa con mi arrogancia. Finalmente continúan su camino y yo siento ganas de maldecir a todo lo que se me ponga enfrente. "Malditos Gryffindor."

-

Hace tres semanas que lo elegiste a él sobre mí y mis rondas luego del toque de queda no son lo mismo. Me la paso volteando a ver a mis espaldas a ver si me estás siguiendo aún cuando no siento tu cercanía como antes. Son sólo ilusiones, tú estás en la torre de Gryffindor por donde paso todas las noches a ver si te descubro escurriéndote fuera de ella. Tan fuerte puede llegar a crecer la costumbre...

Sé que aún te duele, puedo verlo en tus ojos azules que ahora miran apagados a todas partes intentando no posarse sobre mí. Se supone que no debe importarme. No eres nada, no me llegas ni a los talones para besarme los pies... si alguna vez te lo permitiera. ¿Acaso Potter no te da lo que yo te daba? Una imagen tuya, jadeando sobre tu espalda con él entre tus piernas viene a mi mente y siento ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra el muro del pasillo. Crabbe y Goyle me miran con extrañeza cuando me enderezo. Supongo que esa es la razón por la cual uno no debe acercarse a los Gryffindor. Las malas costumbres se pegan.

De todas formas se me antoja fastidiarte un rato... ¿y por qué no? También me das para un buen rato, eso es para lo único que me sirves. Y si no he malinterpretado esa mirada triste seguramente te mueres porque te vuelva a tocar. Pero tendría que salirme de mi agenda para ir hasta donde estás, eso en sí mismo sería estúpido de mi parte siendo que tengo que mantener mi fama lo más indicado será hacerte llegar una nota. La hora y el lugar serán suficientes, estoy seguro que no tardarás ni un segundo en venir a mí tal y como te lo he pedido. Sonrío complacido con mi propio razonamiento.

-

Ahí estás, tan delicioso como te recuerdo y aunque este lugar no es el aula de siempre en las mazmorras sigue siendo algo fría y tiemblas un poco. No puedo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Saber que no puedes resistirte a mis órdenes me infla el ego en proporciones gigantescas. "Weasley." Te digo a modo de saludo.

"Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Tu tono me revela que no quisieras pelear. ¿Te rendirás tan rápido¿Dónde está tu león interno... tu fuego?

"Quiero un buen rato y tú me lo puedes dar."

"¿No tienes con quién acostarte esta noche?" Preguntas con cierto enojo pero tus ojos siguen siendo tiernos pedazos de cielo mañanero humedecido de rocío.

"Se me antojaba un pelirojo. Hace tiempo que no tengo uno, sólo en Gryffindor los hay." Contienes levemente la respiración pero no me rechazas. Sonrío porque sé que he ganado, sé que quieres esto a pesar de la humillación que te doy. Te muerdes los labios, en su día me hubieras dicho tantos insultos que mis oídos resonarían por una semana sólo con el timbre de tu voz, hoy simplemente asientes tu consentimiento y comienzas a desvestirte.

Cuando estás completamente desnudo te apoyas en el escritorio de ese salón dándome la espalda. De entre mis ropas saco un frasquito que he traído para la ocasión, sabía que no te me negarías. Te preparo y te tomo, así de simple. No hay besos, no hay caricias, no hay quejas. Te dejaría unas monedas sobre el escritorio al terminar pero algo en mi interior se resiste a hacerte esa última humillación. Pero puedo hacer otras cosas... como terminar antes que tú y salir de tu cuerpo sin satisfacerte para escuchar cómo me vas a rogar para que complete el trabajo.

Me arreglo las ropas y espero a que tu cuerpo reaccione y entiendas que no voy a terminar con lo que empecé a menos que comiences a rogar. Jadeas profundamente pero sigues sin decir nada y mis ojos se abren incrédulos cuando veo que comienzas a vestirte. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Te dejo que termines de arreglarte porque aún no puedo reaccionar. "¿Terminaste?" Susurras con voz quebrantada y sólo entonces escucho el silencioso llanto en tu voz porque no me miras a la cara, ni siquiera levantas un poco el rostro para que pueda verte. Como no respondo te alejas hacia la puerta, algo tambaleante, como si te hubieras dado unos tragos.

¡No, no, no¡Se supone que me vas a rogar! Quiero gritar, quiero reclamarte y cuando sales por la puerta quiero que regreses aquí. Pero no puedo rebajarme a ordenarte que regreses, estoy satisfecho, me serviste para mis propósitos, no tengo razón para retenerte, sólo mis egoístas deseos de hacerte rogar por algo que evidentemente no te interesa. ¿Qué sentido tendría entonces?

Salgo con paso vacilante, siempre que estabamos juntos te escoltaba hasta el cuadro de la mujer gorda. Sigo tus pasos a una conveniente distancia pero no te diriges a la torre. No es extraño que decidas no llegar hasta la torre, pero realmente pensaba que irías a parar a los brazos de Potter. Subes hasta el cuarto ese donde alguna vez Potter reuniera a su grupo de tontos para enseñarles Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Espero un buen rato afuera, ansioso por entrar, temeroso de entrar. No sé qué me pasa. ¡Maldita sea¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que te digo, Weasley? Tienes que enredar las cosas más sencillas. Empujo la puerta tan silenciosamente como puedo.

¿No se suponía que este lugar tendría algunos muebles? Tampoco era tan amplio que yo recuerde. De buenas a primeras no te veo pero sé que entraste aquí y no hay otra salida, tienes que estar aquí. Camino un poco y veo tu figura en medio de todo ese vacío. Te has quitado la capa y la has doblado para que te sirva de almohada. No puedes estar dormido tan pronto. Me acerco en silencio, procurando hacerlo sin que me descubras y así poder sorprenderte en el acto de masturbarte, porque estoy más que seguro que tienes que conseguir tu alivio en alguna parte y aquí es el lugar perfecto. Quizás hasta podría darte la satisfacción de saberte observado. Sería un buen espectáculo y hasta podría volver a poseerte si lo haces bien. Una cruel sonrisa se asoma a mis labios y termino de acercarme, esta vez con toda la intención de atraparte en el acto.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?" El susurro me toma desprevenido y me detengo. "Quiero estar solo." Tu voz suena un poco más calmada que antes pero yo estoy furioso contigo porque no estás haciendo lo que en mi mente arrogancia pensé que hacías.

"Como si me interesara lo que quieres."

"Tuviste tu diversión, ahora yo quiero tener mi paz." Pero yo me niego a darte esa paz que dices querer. Simplemente me siento delirar cuando puedo dominarte.

"Creo que no, Weasley." Te levantas repentino, como un rayo y no tengo tiempo siquiera de sacar mi varita cuando me doy cuenta que mis pies no tocan el suelo. Me miras con tus ojos azules furiosos y una expresión que me hace estremecer. Tu brazo ni siquiera tiembla a pesar que me tienes levantado en vilo por las ropas y me sujeto con ambas manos de tu puño. Tu respiración es agitada y me parece que de un momento a otro me vas a tirar contra el suelo o algo parecido sin embargo, luego de lo que parece una eternidad, me bajas con cuidado aunque aún no me sueltas.

"Vete, Malfoy. Antes que pierda el control." Me sueltas despacio, tus ojos azules aún fijos en los mios y creo ver algo de locura en ellos. Finalmente estos sentimientos son algo que puedo entender. Ira, deseo, lujuria, pasión. Y como Malfoy que soy decido jugar con tu fuego.

"No me iré."

"Malfoy." Gimes de repente totalmente roto. "Déjame sólo, por lo que más quieras." Sollozas levemente y te retiras varios pasos alejándote de mí. Nuevamente tiemblas como hoja al viento y eres ese Weasley que no puedo entender. Tienes la fuerza para enfrentarme, estas herido y lleno de coraje y aún así... pareces tan frágil frente a mí. Contra toda lógica cubro paso por paso tu aparente huída hasta que te dejas ir al suelo de rodillas y vuelves a acurrucarte sobre la capa que habías dejado allí doblada. "Pude haberme enamorado de alguien más. Harry hubiera estado feliz. Pero no podemos escoger de quién nos enamoraos. Es injusto."

Me agacho al lado de tu forma estremecida por el sentimiento que intentas contener sintiéndome extraño. Nunca antes me había sentido inclinado a mostrarte compasión, porque esto tiene que ser compasión y nada más. Especialmente cuando esos ojos azules tuyos quisieron traspasarme el alma con tu agonía desnuda.

Te acaricio el costado hasta las caderas y acaricio tus muslos sin gota de verguenza. Tus sollozos se detienen momentáneamente y en el silencio que sigue, cada angustiosa respiración tuya se escucha como un grito ensordecedor. Finalmente me atrevo a acariciar tu entrepiernas y noto con algo más que asombro que no estás excitado en lo más mínimo. Pero se suponía que estarías muriendo por venirte luego de que estuvimos juntos y que por eso me ibas a rogar.

Sólo ahora que intento recordar tu excitación durante el acto descubro que en ningún momento pude verte. Te desvestiste y me diste la espalda de inmediato. No llegué a echarle un vistazo a tu carne endurecida al saber que estaría en tu interior. No lo puedo entender y estoy algo perdido cuando tu mano se posa sobre la mía y la retira con lentitud, como si no quisieras dejarla ir y a la vez no quisieras que te tocara.

Tan frágil... tan incongruente... no puedo evitar inclinarme hacia donde está tu rostro y en un gesto que nunca había sentido por nadie te beso la cálida sien con cuidado. Gimes suavemente y me arriesgo a besarte otra vez. De pronto todo tu cuerpo parece que va a derrumbarse y esta vez los sollozos son claros y fuertes. Hago que te voltees boca arriba y te beso en la boca. Ahí puedo sentir un sabor amargo que no te conocía.

Te dejo respirar, justo ahora se te hace dificil pero te acaricio el rostro, quitándote los mechones rojos de la frente. Tengo la impresión de que si en estos momentos yo lo decidiera tú vivirías o morirías según mis deseos. Nunca nadie me ha mirado de la forma en que lo haces tú. ¿Por qué? Podría juntar todas las cosas que deseo en este mundo y ninguna de ellas tendría tus ojos azules ni tu sonrisa. ¿Sonreirías para mí? Sé que no te he dado motivos pero me gustaría saber cómo se siente una de tus sonrisas en mi dirección aunque fuera una sola vez. Quizás sea otro capricho pero no me importa, quiero saber, es muy tarde para evitarlo.

Te beso esos pedazos de cielo con sus luceros humedecidos mientras continúas hipando amargamente. Tienes el rostro tan caliente que me pareciera que se desprende vapor de él. Justo en estos momentos podría burlarme de tí viendo lo grande que eres y cómo estás llorando igual que un pequeño bebé, pero eso lo puedo dejar para otro día. La última cosa que acaricié con tanta ternura fue a mi mascota preferida, no creo recordar otro momento en que este sentimiento surgiera de mi interior, ni por mi padre, ni por mi madre, ni por ninguno de mis compañeros.

Con las caricias parece que te calmas un poco pero aún me miras con algo de desconfianza. No te culpo, yo no me hubiera dejado siquiera tocar de haber pasado por lo mismo, pero tú eres tan diferente a mí en muchos aspectos que es fascinante. Me arriesgo a besarte de nuevo en la boca y pareciera que te provocara otro episodio de llanto porque tus lagrimas corren más rápido y te quejas como si algo te doliera muy profundo. No puede ser tan dificil arreglar el desorden que eres, he hecho esto muchas veces a esos amantes de una noche que han pasado por mis manos aunque nunca por mi cama ni por mi cuerpo pues nunca han dejado huella. El único problema que puedo prever es este sentimiento que me estorba justo en el pecho.

Te dejo llorar, a veces llorar te deja una sensación de tranquilidad que no puedes encontrar en ninguna otra parte, te lo puedo decir por experiencia aunque hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago yo mismo.

Comienzo a acariciarte con suavidad, recorriendo tu cuerpo hasta ponerte boca arriba. Había cerrado los ojos y ahora que los abro me da con mirar a mi alrededor. Ya no estamos en el salón vacío. Descubro entonces que esta es una habitación mágica e imagina mi sorpresa cuando veo una cama. Es idéntica a la mía, no la que utilizo aquí en Hogwarts y que comparto con mis compañeros de cuarto sino la que tengo en mi casa, esa a la que no he llevado a nadie porque la considero exclusiva y sagrada, demasiado íntima para una estúpida noche que no llegará a nada más. La ignoro por un buen rato, quizás así desaparezca. Pero cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos la maldita cama sigue ahí y yo estoy considerando seriamente moverme contigo a ella porque el piso no es nada cómodo.

Refunfuño levemente cuando mi cuerpo convence a mi mente. Das un corto suspiro terminando casi por completo el suave sollozar que hasta hacía unos segundos atrás te atacaba sin dejarte respirar, me miras con dolor, piensas que me iré ahora pero te confundo cuando extiendo mi mano para ayudarte a levantar. La tomas sin protestar mientras te pasas una manga por la cara para secártela un poco y entonces ves el mueble. Contrario a todo lo que pensaba te detienes. Es como si clavaras tus pies en el suelo. ¿Alguna vez has intentado empujar una cabra? Eso es lo que me parece que hago porque no hay forma de que te muevas.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora, Weasley?" Exclamó sin poder creer lo que haces.

"No quiero." Susurras con tanto temor que pareciera que voy a degollarte o algo así en esa cama. ¿No quieres estar cómodo? "Por favor, no me obligues de nuevo." ¿Que no te obligue...? Mis ojos se abren incrédulos y no es hasta este momento que comprendo cuán grave ha sido mi falta.

"No voy a obligarte." Murmuro sin poder articular demasiado, por suerte no me estabas mirando sino verías por primera vez en tu vida la culpa que siento. "Lo prometo." Añade mi boca traidora. Sólo entonces te dejas llevar hasta la cama. Me quito los zapatos y me imitas, también me quito las medias y justo cuando voy a sacar las colchas para que podamos meternos bajo ellas veo un par de pijamas sobre la cama. Parpadeo confundido pero tú agarras la primera que alcanzas y comienzas a desvestirte. Te imito para no sentirme tan estúpido y descubro que la ropa de dormir es de mi talla exacta aunque me hubiera gustado otro color, negro tal vez, no este azul claro casi metálico como mis ojos, la tuya es igual pero es obvio que también es de tu talla exacta. Esta vez no titubeas al meterte bajo las colchas.

¿Espera un momento¿Vámos a dormir juntos? O sea... dormir como en... ¿dormir? Pero ya me miras desde la cama como diciéndome _qué esperas, fue tu idea_. Me niego rotúndamente y sin embargo me deslizo bajo las colchas hasta quedar a tu lado y en un movimiento antinatural te abrazo. No te mueves demasiado, de hecho, estás tan tenso que pienso que pronto volverás a romper en llanto. Pero al cabo te relajas mientras que a mí me pesan los párpados. Lo cálido de tu cuerpo junto con lo mullido de la cama me hacen prometerme que en diez minutos más me despediré para irme a mi habitación. Finalmente cierro mis ojos y cuando los vuelvo a abrir tengo la leve sensación que la noche ha pasado junto con el toque de queda.

-

Hace dos semanas que desperté contigo a mi lado y ¿sabes qué? Soy un desastre. Fui un cobarde al salir casi corriendo de la habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Este sentimiento me asusta. Es como una fiebre que me consume poco a poco, derritiéndome por dentro lo que antes era hielo.

Ni siquiera puedo pasar un momento tranquilo cuando estoy sólo porque mi estómago y mi pecho pareciera que se van a incendiar. Lo único que veo son tus estúpidos ojos azules mirándome. Sí... has vuelto a tu antigua costumbre de seguirme con la mirada a donde quiera que voy pero esta vez soy yo quien se esconde. ¡Deja de torturarme maldita comadreja! Gimo en mi soledad, desesperado como nunca en mi vida había estado y ni siquiera tengo idea de por qué. Tengo que salir de mi habitación y para qué negarlo... tengo que verte. Hasta en mi mente lo tengo que decir bajito porque no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie se entere. Quiero verte, tengo que verte. Por Merlín¿qué es lo que me pasa?

Me escurro por los pasillo buscándote y por primera vez en todo el tiempo desde que me escondo de ti no puedo encontrarte. De repente me siento correr por los pasillos, abriendo las aulas ignorando el hecho de que puedo encontrarte en una y que sabrás lo que estuve haciendo. Finalmente me doy por vencido con un gruñido derrotado y entonces lo veo. Tu maldito compañero, debes estar cerca entonces. Espero paciente hasta que se acerca a donde me encuentro pero no hay rastros de ti por ninguna parte. En sus manos lleva una enorme canasta llena de dulces y golosinas, a su lado camina al sangre sucia de Granger. Estoy a punto de rebajarme para detenerlo y exigirle dónde te encuentras pero como el Slyhterin que soy me oculto antes de que me vea y luego los sigo.

Sus pasos me llevan hasta la enfermería. ¿A quién demonios están visitando? Pero claro... si no estás con ellos entonces debes ser tú el que está adentro. Me pregunto qué ha pasado para que estés ahí. Doy media vuelta y me alejo, se me ha ocurrido una tonta idea... una idea que me hace sentir estúpido pero es la mejor excusa que se me ocurre, pero tengo que apurarme sino no alcanzaré a completarla.

Dos horas y media más tarde me escurro nuevamente por el pasillo hacia la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey me detiene en la entrada y me pregunta qué se me ofrece. "¿Puedo ver a Ronald Weasley?" La mujer pone cara de pocos amigos, seguro no entiende por qué he ido a verte, pero el que no me haya dicho lo contrario me confirma que eres uno de sus pacientes.

"Pase, joven Malfoy. El joven Weasley está solo, tiene veinte minutos, ya pronto tengo que cerrar la enfermería por el día de hoy y hay que darle descanso a los pacientes." Asiento cortésmente y la sigo hasta tu camastro.

"¿Cómo sigue?" Pregunto para dar la impresión de que conozco la situación.

"Sus costillas se han recuperado muy bien, sólo le hace falta algo de descanso, el problema será la cadera, tardará un par de días en sanar completamente. Ustedes, jóvenes, nunca miden los riesgos que se toman, la ignorancia es atrevida." Asiento tontamente hasta que se va y me deja a solas contigo. Al lado del camastro está la canasta que Potter te ha llevado, apenas la has tocado. Uno de tus ojos está completamente cerrado, tu nariz hinchada y tu boca amoratada. Eso debió doler tanto como el resto de las fracturas. Me presientes a tu lado y te volteas levemente intentando abrir tu ojo bueno.

"Malfoy." Balbuceas a causa de la hinchazón de tu boca. Estoy tan nervioso que se me ha olvidado la excusa que tenía preparada pero reacciono a tiempo, el temple Malfoy siempre se hace cargo de todo. Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y susurro un _engorgio_ haciendo que el paquete que había encogido vuelva a su tamaño normal.

"Vine a traerte esto." Murmuro sofocando la anticipación a tu reacción pero aún con tu boca magullada sonríes levemente y el ojo bueno se te cierra.

"Gracias." Por unos instantes me vuelves a mirar pero es obvio que estás bajo pociones fuertes para el dolor porque pareces algo perdido.

"¿Quieres uno?" Pregunto sobresaltándote un poco y asientes como puedes así que procedo a sacar un chocolate de la caja. Sé que Potter te ha traído tus preferidos, él conoce mejor tus gustos que lo míos. "¿Fue jugando al Quidditch?" Vuelves a asentir mientras yo le quito el delicado papel a los más finos chocolates que jamás hayas probado. Lo sé porque son mis preferidos, el chocolate es tan fino que al contacto con mis dedos comienza a derretirse deliciosamente. Lo acerco a tus labios que abres con algo de esfuerzo hasta que ese pedazo de cielo está en tu boca. Cierras los ojos placenteramente y sonrío sin querer. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Susurra mi mente y de pronto siento la necesidad de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Ahora que has terminado de saborear la golosina no has vuelto a abrir los ojos, de hecho, tu respiración acompasada me dice que te has dormido por lo que cierro la caja de chocolates y la pongo dentro de la canasta de Potter. Mañana... mañana intentaré aclarar mis sentimientos, justo ahora no puedo.

Sin más doy media vuelta y me alejo de ti, poniéndole toque de queda a mis sentimientos por el momento.

-

_Engorgio_ - hechizo utilizado por la copia de Ojoloco Moody para hacer más grandes las arañas con las que iban a practicar en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 4

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llegamos con esta historia. Espero que les guste este capítulo final. Gracias a todos los que tan pacientes esperaron por ella.

* * *

POV Ron

* * *

Me despierto aún atontado por las pociones que la enfermera del colegio, Madame Pomfrey, me ha hecho ingerir. ¿Pero sabes qué? Podría jurar que los labios me saben a chocolate. Sí... es chocolate y me paso la lengua por los labios algo goloso. Me encanta el chocolate.

Me siento mil veces mejor que ayer. Pero claro, todas las pociones que me tomé deben haber hecho efecto. Aunque creo que lo de la cadera tardará un poco más en resolverse. Se me arruga el rostro cuando intento sentarme y siento los huesos dolerme hasta el alma. Pero de todas formas logro hacerlo y me siento de lado para quedar de frente con una enorme canasta de... "¡Dulces!" Exclamo y de inmediato zambullo una mano en la canasta y saco una caja de chocolates que no había visto en mi vida. Cuando abro la tapa veo que le falta uno y arrugo el ceño. ¿Quién se ha comido mis chocolates? Me pregunto enojado. Todas mis preocupaciones acerca de mis presentes se esfuman cuando veo a la enjuta enfermera con un enorme vaso de Sekele-gro.

"Joven Weasley, no debe estar sentado aún." Me regaña, yo en cambio doy un gemido con el que intento se apiade de mi pero sus pequeños ojos azules son crueles¡porque es cruel que me haga beber tooodo el vaso! Aunque claro, está fuera de todo cuestionamiento el atreverme a expresar mi disgusto.

Ese mismo día en la tarde, estoy listo para salir aunque aún me duela la cadera. Madame Pomfrey me asegura que no hay problema mientras no haga demasiada fuerza, me ha puesto un hechizo de sujeción en los huesos. Me duele un poco, pero me parece que ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Es hora de clases para Gryffindor así que no me sorprende el que Harry o Hermione no estén por ninguna parte esperándome fuera de la enfermería aunque la verdad la compañía de ambos me hace mucha falta en estos momentos.

Sin embargo me sorprendo al verte ahí parado en el pasillo, recostado de la pared como quien no quiere la cosa justo en la esquina. En cualquier momento espero que digas cuán patético me veo saliendo de la enfermería, espero ver tu sonrisa arrogante recordándome cuán estúpido soy por siquiera haber permitido que un tonto golpe me llevara a la enfermería.

Pero llego hasta la esquina y ni una sola palabra, sólo tus ojos grises observándome de arriba a abajo, como quien observa una bestia de carreras en busca de lesiones que podrían incapacitarla para su propósito. Es extraño... porque nunca imaginé que pudieras mirarme de otra forma que no fuera aborreciéndome por ofenderte con mi existencia.

Sin embargo me vienen a la mente otras miradas... llenas de placer y lujuria y hasta sorpresa, dirigidas a mi persona en contadas ocasiones. Me pierdo en las memorias justo frente a tí, como el gran tonto que soy y mi cerebro algodonado por las pociones de la enfermera no me ayudan a pensar con claridad.

"Weasley..." Te escucho cuando llevo demasiado tiempo parado frente a ti. "¿Estás bien?" Parpadeo, sé que parezco tonto, pero no puedo concebir el que expreses tu preocupación por mí. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? Está mal... Está completamente mal, especialmente porque me ha parecido que te has dirigido a mí en un tono mucho más suave que el que sueles utilizar conmigo. Debería ser yo quién te preguntara si te sientes bien.

Asiento con la cabeza y cambio la vista. "Te acompaño." Me dices y esta vez realmente pienso que estoy alucinando. "No me mires con esa cara, Comadreja. Pensé que el golpe había sido en tus costillas y no en tu cabeza." Luego de la reprimenda sólo atino a seguirte.

Caminamos lentamente por los pasillos, aún me molestan las costillas un poco y sólo entonces pienso que debemos hacer una pareja algo extraña. La comadreja y el hurón caminando lado a lado, yo con mi canasta de chocolates y tú deslizándote a la par.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" Preguntas asustándome y sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

"Chocolates." Digo de inmediato con voz asustada deteniéndome. Sonríes levemente, con malicia y hurgas en la canasta hasta que sacas la caja. Esa que no sé a dónde la pudieron haber comprado porque ciertamente Honeydukes, con toda su fama, no tiene chocolates tan finos. Y sin gota de remordimiento la abres y te echas un chocolate a la boca. Miro la caja con anhelo pero no me siento con ánimos de decirte nada, no sea que te esfumes comprobándome que tu presencia a mi lado es tan sólo producto de mi febril imaginación. ¿Cuánto más patético puedo ser?

Caminas en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor y te sigo en silencio, observando aún la caja de chocolates que llevas en las manos y que al parecer no piensas soltar. Apenas logré probar dos. Maldición.

No veo por dónde vamos en realidad hasta que estoy parado de frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda que guarda la entrada a la torre. Es entonces que me preguntas lo que nunca pensaba te escucharía decir.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" Tu sonrisa me deslumbra, aunque sea apenas una curva en tus labios. Asiento tontamente y murmuro la palabra secreta. La Señora Gorda te mira muy mal pero igual te permite pasar abriendo el cuadro con lentitud. Sé que no debe haber nadie en la sala común pero igual me adelanto un poco para asegurarme de que no haya nadie y te vean a tí, una serpiente, dentro de la guarida de los leones. "Permíteme ayudarte con esa canasta." Dices al tiempo que me la quitas y comienzas a subir en dirección a las habitaciones. Te detienes sólo para ver que te siga y te diga cuáles de todas las puertas pertenece a mi habitación.

"Es la octava puerta." Digo sin pensar y asientes antes de continuar. Yo sigo tras de ti, cual corderito en vez de león. Hipnotizado por la gracia de tus movimientos, preguntándome aún si esto es un sueño. Porque el Draco Malfoy que conozco no puede estar acompañándome aquí, a mi lugar íntimo y sagrado. Menos con preocupación.

Al llegar a la habitación veo que miras a tu alrededor y de repente tus ojos se fijan en mi cama. Me intriga porque todas las camas son iguales y sin embargo no puedo hacer otra cosa que asentir cuando arqueas una ceja en mi dirección para confirmar tus sospechas. Te veo llegar a ella y sentarte en el borde, colocando la caja de chocolates sobre la colcha. Me das una mirada de soslayo, me provocas con ella. Tomas un chocolate de la caja y elevas nuevamente una ceja pero esta vez es como si me llamaras mientras sostienes el chocolate.

Me acerco unos pasos y dejo la canasta de dulces al pie de la cama. Me inclino un poco ignorando la molestia en mi cadera y extiendo la mano para tomar el chocolate que me ofreces. Tú en cambio tomas mi mano y me acercas a la cama mientras pones el chocolate casi al alcance de mis labios. Tengo que sentarme para evitar el malestar que me causan mis huesos.

Acercas el chocolate a mis labios y yo, obedientemente, los separo para recibir tu grandilocuente gesto de misericordia hacia este, tu esclavo sin remedio.

El terso sabor me hace agua la boca apenas tocar mi lengua. Pero cuando tras ese dulce sabor se vienen también tus labios y tu lengua sobre mi boca se me escapa un pequeño gemido.

Sé que después de aquella noche en que amanecí a solas en la Sala de los Menesteres no debí hacerme más ilusiones contigo. Desde hace par de semanas que no recibo siquiera un insulto tuyo. Tan poca cosa soy a tu vista. Por eso este beso me desconcierta, pero sin lugar a dudas me deja sin aliento y me derrite de la misma forma en que se derritió la golosina en mi boca.

Tus dedos acarician mi nuca mientras continúas explorándome. Tu otra mano se desliza con suavidad sobre mi pecho, empujándome lentamente sobre la cama hasta tenderme. Me dejo ir, me dejo atrapar y me olvido del orgullo que nunca he tenido cuando te devuelvo el beso, primero con timidez pero luego con calor. No creo que justo ahora pueda reaccionar con deseo pero es algo bastante parecido aunque más pasivo. Le echo la culpa a las pociones de la enfermera.

Sin darme cuenta me vas acomodando bajo las sábanas. Me das otro chocolate y me vuelves a besar. "Mañana... en el pasillo que da a la última mazmorra del lado sur." Me susurras. Intento protestar, decirte que ya no jugaré tus crueles maquinaciones pero tus besos en mis ojos, en mis mejillas, en mis labios y en mi cuello me van cerrando los ojos inexorablemente. Estos besos que hoy me das son diferentes. Son besos cálidos que me engañan con palabras dulces y me hacen relajar el cuerpo. Eres mi perdición.

"Pronto estarán aquí mis amigos." Logro murmurar con pesadez. Pensé que después de varios días en cama estaría perfectamente despierto cuando saliera de la enfermería y de aquel camastro, pero me equivoqué porque obviamente necesito descansar.

"Lo sé. Pero un gryffindor no podría descubrir a un slytherin, menos a un Malfoy como yo." Dices con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia antes de besarme una última vez. "Descansa."

Tu voz es tan suave que no puedo hacer otra cosa que obedecer y termino de cerrar los ojos, cayendo de inmediato en un sueño profundo.

* * *

POV Draco

* * *

No sé por qué tuve que hacerlo, pero ya lo hice, así que debo afrontar las consecuencias. Es por eso que ahora mismo no puedo dejar de mirarme en el espejo. Aunque en cierto grado, aún no excedo mi récord. Siempre he sido vanidoso y no creo que vaya a cambiar eso de una noche para otra. Me gusta lo que veo y estoy seguro de que a Weasley le gustará también. Aunque no sé por qué me preocupo. Si entendí correctamente, Weasley aún se muere por ser el suelo por el cual camino.

Lo que me molesta es no poder entender por qué lo traté como si fuera más que eso. Es un Weasley, nació para estar bajo mis pies.

Mis rondas comienzan en media hora pero no puedo esperar más, así que salgo de mi habitación con paso decidido, dispuesto a quemar un poco de la ansiedad que siento y que no debiera sentir. Porque no es como si fuera algo especial. De hecho, sólo es mi juguete, mi mascota.

Mi mascota especial... esa que lame mi mano cuando aún sujeto el fuste en ella. Que me adora a pesar de todo…

Respiro profundamente. No me agrada lo que estoy pensando y no me agrada lo que temo que haré cuando llegue a la última mazmorra del lado sur. Pero últimamente mi cuerpo no hace caso de lo que me agrade o deje de agradarme. Simplemente se rige por lo que desea y esta noche desea a Ron Weasley de una forma como nunca antes había deseado a nadie.

Intento despejar mis pensamientos cuando por fin comienzan mis rondas y espero pacientemente a que se cumpla mi horario para poder ir a la última mazmorra.

Luego de media hora el toque de queda está próximo y mis sentidos están ansiosos por captar cualquier sonido que me revele que he sido seguido por los pasillos pero el silencio es hueco, dejándome escuchar tan sólo mis pasos. Creo que siento un poco de decepción, pero no me hace enojar… tan sólo me causa preocupación que no debería sentir. Intento consolarme diciéndome que yo mismo le pedí que me esperara en la última mazmorra y que es una orden que no podía haber descartado aún en favor de seguirme como es su costumbre.

Finalmente escucho las campanadas que anuncian que el toque de queda ha llego y mis pasos se dirigen apresuradamente por el pasillo hacia el lado sur del castillo. Me digo que no es mi ansiedad de verlo sino el hecho de que quiero llegar antes que él y preparar un poco el lugar. Quiero que la mazmorra esté un poco más cálida, así no le molestará demasiado y mientras menos distraído esté más atención podrá prestarme... o eso quiero pensar.

La mazmorra aún está a oscuras y hago encender todas las antorchas. El lugar está algo húmedo por lo que saco mi varita y me encargo del problema. No suelo hacer uso de mis conocimientos domésticos, soy un Malfoy después de todo. Pero eso no significa que no los haya aprendido, siquiera para casos de emergencia, como este. Un poco de calor no te hará daño, especialmente cuando acabas de salir de la enfermería. Al cabo sería en mi beneficio… ya que mientras más cómodo estés, mejor uso podré darte.

Estoy a punto de transformar unas viejas sillas de madera cuando escucho el sonido de pasos apresurados. Frunzo el ceño. No deberías poder correr aún. Levanto mi varita en dirección a la puerta y espero. La puerta se abre pero no eres tú el que entra. "_Petrifi..._"

"_¡Expelliarmus!_" El hechizo me eleva por los aires y me estrella contra la pared pero no me aturde lo suficiente para saber que es Potter el que ha entrado a la mazmorra. Mi varita aún está levantada en su dirección pero para mi desaliento también la suya. Respiro forzadamente y por unos instantes ambos mantenemos nuestras posturas.

"¿Dónde está Weasley?" Pregunto con enojo pero el que Potter esté aquí sólo significa que algo ha pasado contigo. Mi ceño me traiciona mostrando preocupación repentina lo que hace que Potter baje su varita y dé un largo suspiro. Tardo un poco en bajar la mía pero necesito saber qué es lo suficientemente importante para que envíes a tu amigo a encontrarse conmigo en una cita que debió ser clandestina.

"Ron despertó hace unos minutos. Me pidió que lo disculparas pero que tardará un poco." Dice mientras sus ojos verde botella están clavados en mi rostro con fiereza, como si estuviera enojado por algo. "En mi opinión debería quedarse descansando. Su cadera aún necesita reposo. Pero ha dicho que bajará de todas formas." Rezonga y entiendo lo que le sucede. Tiene coraje porque aún como estás vas a venir hasta aquí arriesgándote a una lesión mayor. Tendré que salvar cara por ambos.

"No he pedido tu maldita opinión, Potter. Y si eso es todo ya puedes irte. No voy a esperarlo." Siseo enojado haciendo ademán de salir pero el muy idiota no se mueve de la entrada.

Lo veo echar un vistazo a su alrededor y de pronto me siento algo incómodo. "Está algo tibio para ser una mazmorra." Comenta mientras su expresión se diluye un poco.

"Muévete, Potter." Lo enfrento sabiendo perfectamente que ya le he ganado par de pulgadas de altura pero el muy terco se queda donde está haciéndome frente y avergonzándome más. Demonios.

"No. Ron vendrá aunque yo le diga que no vas a esperarlo." La frustración es evidente en su voz y termino de entender su mal humor. No le creerás a tu más íntimo amigo cuando te diga que no te estaré esperando y bajarás de todas formas a buscarme para comprobarlo dudando así de su palabra. Siento algo de satisfacción y una leve sonrisa asoma a mis labios. El saber que no confiarás en la palabra de Potter y que sea él mismo el que me lo diga me halaga grandemente. Incluso desde lejos consigues inflarme el ego. Sin embargo, esta noche no se suponía que terminaría así. Se suponía que podría poner mis manos sobre tu cuerpo dispuesto y besar tus labios tan prestos a mi boca.

"Vamos." Digo de repente sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

"¿A dónde?" Pregunta estúpidamente Potter.

"¿A dónde más, Potter? No voy a permitir que nadie me deje esperando." Digo con un resoplido que intenta disfrazar la vergüenza que siento al intentar no admitir que iría hasta la torre de Gryffindor sólo para evitarte la incomodidad de bajar a las mazmorras en tu estado. Se quita de la puerta con inseguridad y yo paso a su lado alejándome todo lo que puedo sin que parezca que estoy huyendo, mucho menos que estoy ansioso por estar a tu lado. Pero una leve risa a mis espaldas me hace detenerme en seco y me giro furibundo para ver que Potter sonríe sin reparo alguno.

"Aún tengo mis dudas, Malfoy. Pero comienzo a pensar que aún hay esperanza para ti." Me dice sonriendo ampliamente antes de pasar por mi lado echándome una mirada sobre su hombro, como si supiera algo que yo no.

"¡Potter!" Exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza. Se detiene unos segundos esperando a ver qué es lo que quiero y mi lengua parece haber perdido la movilidad hasta que finalmente puedo escupir las palabras. "Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar fuera de tu torre después del toque de queda." Digo pasando por su lado furioso pero puedo ver perfectamente cómo rueda los ojos antes de comenzar a seguirme.

"Eres un arrogante de primera, Malfoy." Lo escucho a mis espaldas pero suprimo los deseos de deducir más puntos aún con mi puesto de prefecto. El tono con que lo dice es suficiente para saber que me odia con todo su corazón.

En poco tiempo estamos frente al retrato de la mujer gorda la cual parpadea curiosa al vernos a ambos frente a la entrada. Potter susurra la clave pero antes que pueda moverme saca del interior de su túnica una tela plateada con la cual me cubre.

"¡Potter, qué demonios crees que haces!" Exclamo indignado. Me está despeinando completamente. Pero antes que pueda quitarme la tela la ha cerrado frente a mi rostro y la ha tomado con el puño de tal forma que no puedo moverme.

"Shhh, Malfoy, te juro que si no haces silencio te quitaré la capa de invisibilidad justo en medio de la sala común. Prefecto o no, no creo que los demás te dejen salir intacto de aquí." Y tiene mucha razón. Una cosa es entrar a la cueva del león cuando está abandonada y otra entrar cuando la madriguera está llena, especialmente con cachorros dormidos.

"Está bien, pero no tienes por qué zarandearme." Siseo enojado bajo la capa. Voltea los ojos y entra. No tiene que dirigirme porque sé a dónde estás. Sin embargo me pide que espere en la sala común. Sube las escaleras, desapareciendo por varios minutos antes de escuchar tu voz algo dolorida.

Me levanto olvidando que la tela me hace invisible a tus ojos.

"¿Malfoy?" Escucho a Potter llamarme y buscarme con la mirada. Tú vienes apoyado en su brazo. ¿Qué te sucede¿Acaso no caminamos perfectamente hasta aquí cuando la enfermera te dio de alta?

"¿Weasley, qué demonios te pasó ahora?" Tus ojos se abren enormes como pedazos de cielo mientras terminas de bajar los escalones.

"No quiso tomar los medicamentos porque lo harían dormir antes de poder verte. Y si tú no lo haces regresar a la cama y tomárselos..."

"¡Harry!" Gimes adorablemente y sonrío bajo la tela.

"Por esta vez, Potter tiene razón. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de un Gryffindor? Terquedad absoluta." Digo con una mueca pero me apresuro a sujetarte del otro lado para que subas. No me doy cuenta de lo extraño que se ve el que parezcas sujetarte del aire sino que te ayudo hasta que llegas a tu cama. Todos duermen pero Potter sigue hablando como si nada. Me pregunto por qué se preocupaba porque yo hablara mientras él hace todo el ruido posible para despertar a sus compañeros. Pero justo ahora no me importa mucho si despiertan o no. Tomo de la mesa que queda al lado de tu cabecera las pociones que debiste tomar y las pongo frente a tí.

Cuando las tomas de mi mano siento que Potter me arranca la tela de encima y maldigo en voz alta mientras él se ríe por cómo ha quedado mi cabello. Estoy a punto de maldecir nuevamente cuando le das una mirada furibunda a tu amigo y veo cómo el moreno se escurre hasta su cama con el rabo entre las patas. Siquiera la noche ha valido la pena simplemente por ver a Potter escurrirse como un perro faldero recién apaleado.

Sacas tu varita de entre tus ropas y susurras un hechizo que no conozco. Potter te da una mirada enojada pero igual se arrebuja entre las sábanas cuando te encoges de hombros con una mirada de disculpa. Me frustra el no poder entender el lenguaje de ambos... me frustra y me causa celos porque entre nosotros aún no hay ese grado de intimidad.

"Lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada mejor..."

"Que enviar a Potter con un recado." Aunque siéndote sincero, nada me halaga más que el hecho de que Potter tenga que saber a qué punto llegarías por obtener mi aprobación. "La próxima vez envíame un mensaje con una lechuza, sería más discreta."

"Lo siento." Susurras nuevamente, con algo de dolor y no precisamente porque estés arrepentido.

"Toma la poción." Digo con seriedad volviendo a ofrecerte los frascos y arrugas el rostro de una forma que no puedo más que encontrar dulcemente graciosa.

"Sabe a los mil demonios." Te quejas sin chispa de vergüenza.

"Tómala y me quedaré esta noche aquí, contigo." Tus ojos se abren incrédulos, pero ni siquiera se te ocurre hacerme jurar lo que acabo de prometer, tan sólo te llevas la poción a los labios y bebes de ella sin pestañear. Cuando terminas la pones en la mesa de al lado y me miras expectante. Miro de soslayo a Potter y no puedo evitar sonreír. He ganado. Sé que he ganado. No sólo sobre ti, sino sobre él. Eres mío y ya nadie podrá negarlo, menos aún el Héroe de Gryffindor y esta es una victoria demasiado dulce como para desperdiciarla.

Con la misma sonrisa me comienzo a desvestir sin importarme que Potter me pueda estar mirando también. Me quedo en ropa interior y me deslizo bajo las sábanas al lado tuyo, acurrucándome con cuidado entre tus brazos y tú pareciera que no sabes si tocarme o simplemente abrazarme. Finalmente optas por lo último y debo admitir que es agradable. El calor, el olor característico de tu piel y de tus sábanas. Es como tener los sentidos invadidos de ti.

Cierro los ojos con placer olvidándome de todo a mi alrededor, incluso de tu amigo. No quiero que este sentimiento de haber llegado finalmente a casa se desvanezca todavía.

* * *

POV de Harry

* * *

Los observo a ambos, acurrucados bajo las sábanas y no puedo evitar sentirme dejado a un lado. Sin embargo¿qué más puedo pedir para mi mejor amigo que su felicidad? Aún cuando esa felicidad tenga el nombre de mi supuesto enemigo.

Claro que Draco no lo sabe, pero seguro se lo sospecha. Yo lo sé desde que lo vi entrar con la caja de chocolates a verte a la enfermería. Está enamorado de ti, como un demente y saberlo me provoca una sonrisa renuente. Porque hay que estar demente para ser un Malfoy y llevarle chocolates a un Weasley, aún cuando sea en nombre de la manipulación.

No, yo sé que esa serpiente no ha cambiado, al menos no demasiado. No se puede esperar que cambies de un día para otro teniendo los padres que tienes y perteneciendo a la familia que perteneces. Pero estamos hablando de Ron, mi mejor amigo. Ese que se juega el todo por aquellos a quienes ama. Lo supe desde el día que se sacrificó por mí y por Hermione en el juego de ajedrez gigante. Cuando saltó conmigo por el túnel que llevaba a la cámara de los secretos. Cuando tomó "prestado" el auto de su padre para que pudiéramos llegar a Hogwarts. Aún cuando enojado me dio la pista para los dragones del torneo de los tres magos…

Ron es el mejor… no encontrarás nadie para sustituirlo una vez decida que te quiere a su lado, Malfoy, espero que sepas apreciarlo. Porque si no lo haces juro que maldeciré tu trasero de aquí hasta tus tataranietos.

Por mí parte, no puedo meterme en los asuntos de Ron, pero eso no significa que no puedo hacer algo para evitar lo peor. Eso me deja con una sola opción… Voldemort tiene que desaparecer de una vez y por todas. Así Draco no se verá presionado a unirse a sus filas y Ron tendrá una mejor oportunidad de felicidad.

Las cosas que debo hacer para asegurarme de su felicidad.

Ruedo los ojos al ver movimiento bajo las sábanas y aunque no puedo escuchar por el hechizo de interferencia que ha puesto Ron, imagino lo que debe estar pasando. Espero que no se arriesguen a más esta noche, aún Ron no está del todo recuperado.

Deberían respetar el Toque de Queda.


End file.
